Here Forever...
by SAgEfOx
Summary: ((FYI for you all--this story is int he SFX section 'cause the charries are ANTHRO =P)) A short story about the realizations that come upon Miko ((MY snowleopard charrie)) after the sudden passing of someone close to her...aww..well Miko..that's what we


She sat and stared out the window

She sat and stared out the window.

The view was amazing. A small french villa, the inside rooms splashed with colors. A small double doorway, leading out onto the ivy-covered balcony was open.

The last dying rays of sun seemed to be strewn about, glittering as they danced through the rustling leaves outside. The back wall facing the balcony was covered in mirrors, all surrounded by painted frames. Flowers in vases sat on tables; lazily the blooming pedals turned their faces to the sinking sun.

White irises.

A small shadow was cast on the far wall, as a lonely figure sat in the center of the room; her legs were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs as she sat, staring ever ahead.

Waves lapped at the vacant shoreline. Every so often a bird would cry out, calling back the sun from the depths of the ocean. Taking no heed, the glowing ball silently continued it's disapperance from view. The sky turned a bright shade of fucha, then faded to a dark violet. Soon, night would fall upon all around.

Sitting there, the girl took a deep breath. It caught in her throat, but she willed her conscience to stay level. Slowly, she allowed her legs to streach out in front of her, her arms behind her, holding her up. Slowly she turned her head, her eyes falling on an all too familiar shape.

The black metal seemed to shine, even in the dim light. It was so sleek looking, so innocent.

"Innocent in appearance; pure evil in intentions…"

She looked away, the balcony scene only viewable in the corner of her eyes. 

"How can I say that….it is my life. I chose my path; one day I knew I'd be----alone…"

Like a revalation the depth of her case struck her square in the chest. She wanted to scream, to fling herself against the walls in anguish, to make the world stop being so beautiful..

..because it wasn't.

Gazing back out, the sky had settled into a dark violet.

"I'm…we…..are monsters…"

She hung her head, grieving with the Truth. The harsh Truth that had followed them as long as she could remember…but that she had never understood.

She looked up, willing the sun to stop it's decent..to hang forever in that limbo between times; she so hated to sit here in this place alone. This place…so many memories…

Without realizing it she had gotten to her knees, her arms hanging limply at her sides. There was another rush, and this time she couldn't surpress anything.

In what little light was left, a small tear could be seen streaking down her cheek..meeting the bare, wooden floor. 

She clenched her hands into fists, shaking her head as if warding off someone that was there.

"No…no. I have chosen. We have chosen. And now…I pay for both of our…lost…lives…"

Her eyes again rested on the handgun lying off to her right. It was beginning to disappear in the growing darkness.

And suddenly, she smiled. So much pain had been flooding her…thinking about..him.

She crawled over and picked the gun up, sitting back on her heels, tears still streaming down both her cheeks; her voice oddly calm as she turned it over in her hands.

"We survived so much….you and I…we have the scars to prove that much…"

She sighed; her chest was so…empty. She felt as though she was touching the real world for the first time…

" Y……you where so..perfect. I loved you so much…in my eyes…you….you could never die…."

A few stray tears landed on the handle of the gun as she held it.

"This…after so much…it was..this that took everything away.."

She stood slowly, holding the gun to her chest as a child might do to their mother's hand…searching for some kind of reassurance…

Walking slowly she stood on the balcony, still cradling the gun to her chest as she closed her eyes…just four days…four short days ago she had looked into his eyes…….

_There he was, standing on the balcony…staring off into the setting sun. He turned and his face brightened some; an awe-inspiring change to that of it's normal state._

_"Miko…I'm glad you're here." _

_  
She had just smiled._

"I had no idea…"

_"You look so solem, staring out like that Jaye. If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd think something was wrong.."_

_He turned his back as she walked up beside him, both of them looking out over the ever-moving ocean._

_"Not wrong, per-say….just…I don't know. I feel like something's going to happen."_

_"I wouldn't ignore it then. With what we do…feelings are something you don't have…they just talk to you when you need them."_

_He nodded._

_"Someone's getting wise beyond her years, 'eh? Miko Miko Miko…Sometimes I forget I've been doing this longer than you…."_

_He turned and brushed the hair out of her eyes, his own eyes sparkling with adoration and pride as he looked at her; his jet black hair almost engulfing any light that threatened to come close._

_"Well remember this: You saved me from them…you brought me here and taught me all I know.." She smirked, "Jaye, you are the most skilled man I've ever seen or come up against…"_

_With that his face fell some and he drew his hand away, once again resting his arms on the railing._

_"Miko. I won't be here forever."_

_"Forever is very far away. None of us will be here that long. But you..me…..it's what we do. Cheating death."_

_"No…it's what I do. It's what I've allowed you to get tangled int—"_

_"You know damn well that I wanted this…I had no life back there. Neither did you. That's why you left, and it's why I left as well."_

_He turned only his head, his eyes..for the first time in years..showed compassion._

_"If anything happends to you..I'd never forgive myself."_

_But she had just taken his hand and smiled, chasing away his fears for her._

_"Jaye…I was taught by the immortal black heart. We both shall be here for a long time."_

_And so they had stood, side by side, engulfed by darkness._

_A teacher and a pupil._

_A killer and an accomplice._

_A brother…and a sister._

She drew a ragged breath. That conversation they had…she replayed it over and over in her mind…day and night.

"You couldn't die…you were a god to me…I looked up to you so much…"

Bringing a hand up to her face she once more surpressed a sob, tears again staining her face; the gun was clutched in her hand.

"I must…must..be strong. You were so strong. You were strong until the end. You deserve respect past all that any can give you."

She then stood and walked to the balcony, taking a single Iris in the same hand she was holding the gun. Sliding down a metal ladder by the sides she silently touched onto the ground and, though darkness was settling in, there was still dying light emitting from beneath the waves that she could find her way. 

She walked through a small garden set behind the house; a simple fountain gurgling at the center. As she passed through a small black archway her toes felt sand with each step. After a few moments she was at the water's edge. From this distance she could still make out a small strip of orange sky streaming across the sky. 

A small breeze again quietly swooped around her; the black trenchcoat she was wearing fluttering in the invisable force. Taking the iris in her other hand she looked at it, holding it up to her face, her arm holding the gun at her side.

"No one understands..no one is leading this life like we…I am. This coldness gripping me…it's..it's total and utter lonliness…"

Lowering the flower she brought the gun up, studying it in the ill-light. She had memorized it..and every time she looked at it the face of it's owner sprang to her mind..

"He paid for his charge…I did what anyone would do, didn't I Jaye…? I did what you taught me to…I did what anyone in our line of work would do for their fallen…partner..?"

She sighed, gazing up at the heavens and held her arms out to her sides, pleading for an answer.

"But..we were not partners…we're human. We're monsters. We're killers…..dammit Jaye I don't know what I am! Why didn't I ever feel pain like this before..!? Why didn't I suffer for the lives I took?? Why didn't you tell me that you wouldn't…."

"..be here forever…?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and then, with all her strength hurled the black abomination out into the sea. Though her eyes were closed she heard the splash as it hit, some ways off. Opening them slowly, she gazed out at the almost totally darkened sky. Sitting back in the sand on her butt she rested her elbows on her knees, the flower held in both her hands..

"You taught me to care for nothing, as the world showed us from the beginning…why is it that I finally understand the pain you've felt from the start….and now…I must suffer alone…"

"…as for all those years we worked together…you did…"

Leaning forward she placed the iris on the dampened sand and stood, turning her back on the ocean and walked back to the house, dissappearing through the familiar archway.

Another wind picked up, tossing the iris in the air and flitting it this way and that..as if playing with it in the air. It flew out over the sea, destined to rest somewhere in it's depths.

Miko had climbed the stairs and was once again standing on the balcony. Darkness had taken over, so though she was gazing out, she wasn't seeing anything.

"Just four short days ago, Jaye…there was so much I never asked..so much you never told me…"

Her head hung and she whispered the words out to the night, a sudden warm breeze flying through the room, rustling all the flowers nearby..

"……that you wouldn't be here forever…"

"I miss you so much, Jaye…."

------------------------------------------------------

Miko: =| DAMMIT SAGE!! What's wrong with you..?!?! You're not supposed to give THAT much away…*grumbleexplicetmutter*You havn't even written the main story yet…

#^___^# Riii-iight…I know..I know…Well the people don't know that!!!In fact..I'm sure they're very confused as of now..

Kalli: You've still got to introduce me.

Thorn: Me too!!! Grr..

*sweatdrop* o.o;; erm..right..I know…

Jaye: HEY!! I DON'T WANT TO DI—*has a hand clamped over his mouth*

=D RIGHT!! Well everyone…this is a major spoiler if I ever get around to writing an actually long fic that introduces my charries and their pasts…so…if I do…consider yourselves enlightened!!! -_-() Ahh the things my mind spits out at 2 am…*slinks off*

Jaye: I STILL DON'T WANNA DI--*dragged off* ()¬_¬

[PS…Sage, Miko, Thorn, Kalli and Jaye, along with any other mentioned characters are © to me.Steal them..and I'll beat zee crap outta you.Have a blow pop.]


End file.
